Timebender
by AangKatara777
Summary: All he needed was that one Crystal, she was the only one who knew, and he would do ANYTHING to get it back. Multichaptered.
1. Prologue

**Time Bender**

_Prologue_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He needed to get the crystals_

_._

_._

_If he didn't, his entire spirit would be corrupted and destroyed_

_._

_._

_He had the Fire Crystal, Air Crystal, and Earth Crystal_

_._

_._

_Only one person knew where the Water Crystal was_

_._

_._

_A young girl of the Southern Water tribe_

_._

_._

_The last Water bender_


	2. Captured and Changed

**Timebender**

**.**

**.**

**~Captured~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Let me go!" Katara yelled. She was captured along with Aang, Sokka, and Toph and knocked out. She had just woken up.

Katara was tied to a pole in the middle of the room. Ropes were wrapped around her torso, with her arms tied behind her back.

Aang and Sokka were waking up, Toph was out cold.

An old man came out of a shadow. "I see you've waken up, little waterbender." He said.

"I said let me go! What do you want from us!" Katara yelled at the man.

"You have information that I need," The old man said.

Aang tried to firebend at him, but was shocked to find he couldn't bend.

"Why can't I bend! And what information do you need!" Aang yelled.

"You can't bend because you are in the spirit world, young avatar," The old man said, smirking, "I am the Timebender."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked, standing up.

"Oh, you'll find out young man, in due time." The man said.

"Where is it!" The man said harshly at Katara.

"Where is what?!" Katara asked, surprised at the sudden shouting.

"The crystal! Where is it!?" He said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She hit her head on the pole by accident.

"Ow! Let go of me! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Katara yelled.

He let go of her, "I'll say this slower, you mortals are more idiotic than I thought, Where. Is. The. Waterbending, Crystal. I know you know where it is and I need it." The man said.

"The Waterbending Crystal? I haven't known where that was since I was a toddler! I don't know where it is now, I just thought it was a pretty toy when I was young." Katara said.

"Very well, I guess I have no choice then," He said.

He put a cloak over her and very quickly put his hand on her forehead and she started glowing blue. She screamed in fear.

"Katara!" Aang and Sokka yelled.

Soon all that was left of her was a pile of ropes and a cloak.

"What did you do to her!" Aang yelled, tears starting to swell up in his eyes.

"Why don't you find out?" The man said. In an instant the door opened and Aang ran out. Sokka tried to get out but the door shut before he could get out.

Aang ran over to the pile of cloaks and ropes. He noticed it start to move. And all of a sudden-

"Peek-a-boo!" A young girl yelled, with a smile on her face, but her smile instantly turned to confusion, "Huh? Your not Sokka"

Aang's jaw practically dropped to the floor. The girl was dressed in watertribe wear.

Aang turned around.

"What did you do!?" Aang yelled at the top of his lungs.

"She said she knew where it was when she was a toddler, so now she's a toddler." The man said, smirking. "You and her will be getting me my crystal."

"And what makes you think that we will do that!?" Aang asked.

"The fact that in exactly one week, she will become very sick and die, that is, unless you bring me the crystal." The man said, "If you get me my crystal, I will return your friend to her actual age."

Katara crawled over to Aang and hugged his leg.

"I'm scared, Mister," Katara said, starting to cry, "Where is my mommy and daddy?"

Aang looked down at her and thought, '_Her mom hasn't died yet at this age,'_

"What's your name, Mister?" Katara said, still hugging Aang's leg.

"Um, my name is Aang" Aang said, picking up Katara in his arms.

"Okay, Mister Aang, you are my new best friend!" Katara said, hugging Aang.

Aang couldn't help but hug back, he loved kids.

"Now! Go get me my crystal," The Timebender said.

Aang looked down at Katara and then to Sokka and Toph. Sokka mouthed 'go' and nodded.

As Aang started to leave, carrying Katara who at the time was sucking her thumb, when The Timebender said something.

"Remember Avatar, one week, I'm counting,"

**

* * *

**

There is chapter one, hope you liked it!

**Review please; I like your comments, NO FLAMES! If you hate something that much, just leave it to yourself.**

**-AangKatara777**


	3. Day 1, 6 remaining

_**Day 1,**_

_**6 remaining**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aang went out of the temple they had been in. He got into a meditating pose and exited the spirit world.

"Where are we," Aang asked himself, as he walked through a field.

Katara ran through the field picking up all sorts of flowers. Blue flowers, Red flowers, Purple flowers. She was prancing around the field.

Aang and Katara continued walking, or in Katara's case, skipping through the field for about 10 more minutes.

That is until Katara ran up to Aang with a few dozen flowers in her arms.

"Here you go, Mister Aang," Katara said, happily, giggling with joy.

"Uhm, thanks?" Aang said, accepting the flowers in confusion.

Katara continued prancing around. "Where we goin', Mister Aang?"

"Well, Katara, I'm taking you home." Aang said, picking Katara up.

Aang walked with Katara in one hand and his staff in the other. They were almost to the ocean when they reached a town.

Aang kept carrying Katara as he walked through the town. He went into a bag store.

When he walked up to the counter, the man spoke to him.

"Why, hello Avatar, what can I do for you today?" The man asked, looking from Aang to Katara and back.

"I just need a baby-carrier if you have one," Aang said, blushing. This was an awkward situation.

"Umm, sure, might I ask whose kid that is?" The man questioned.

"She's umm, a friend……a friend's daughter." Aang responded as Katara started to play with his collar.

"Okay," the man said, handing Aang a red and yellow bag with foot holes for Katara's feet, "Well, here you are, that will be 3 copper pieces."

"Okay," Aang said, handing the man his money. "Thank you," Aang walked out of the store as Katara continued biting and playing with his collar. He put Katara in the carrier and continued walking. Aang didn't know how to take care of a kid. It was a total mystery to him. I mean, sure he's had to baby-sit a few times in the air temples 100 years ago, but that was only for a few minutes. This was a challenge.

Aang stopped his thoughts as Katara started talking, "Mister Aang, I'm hungry." She said, resting her hands on Aang's shoulder.

"Oh, uhm, well…. what do you want to eat Katara?" Aang asked.

"I want some Seal Jerky!" Katara yelled aloud, putting her hands in the air.

"Oh boy," Aang sighed, "How 'bout some fish and rice, huh?"

Katara was silent. "Fine," She got a pouting face on.

"Come on, Katara, you'll love it." Aang said.

They arrived at a restaurant and they sat down. Katara had a bowl of rice in front of her. The rice had sesame sauce on it. Katara looked at it, to her chopsticks, to Aang. She tilted her head in confusion.

Aang sighed…again. "You don't know how to use chopsticks…do you…" Aang said.

Katara shook her head no.

"I should've seen this coming," Aang said to himself.

He sat Katara in his lap and picked up the chopsticks. He grabbed a piece of rice and aimed it for Katara's mouth.

She opened her mouth and the rice went in. She chewed and swallowed, then smiled. "I like that, more!" Katara said, clapping her hands.

Aang smiled at Katara's enthusiasm. He fed her another piece and they went through the same ordeal, chew, swallow, smile. Chew, swallow, smile. Until Katara was finished. After that, Aang had stir-fried veggies and rice with soy sauce.

They left the restaurant and started walking the mile to the beach. Katara made them take many side trips. Those side trips being, catching her first fish, sitting in a tree, playing hide and go seek……9 times…., and going swimming at the end.

Katara and Aang got out of the water and she rolled around in the sand. She was now covered with the sand and she started crying.

"Katara! What's wrong!?" Aang asked, running to her side.

"I…got sand…..in….my eyes!" she said between sobs.

Aang used airbending to blow the sand off of her and he used sandbending to take the sand out of her eyes.

"Thank you, Mister Aang." Katara said, giving him a hug.

Aang looked up at the sky. It was getting dark so Aang walked to a clearing and made an earth tent. He climbed in and Katara followed. Aang sat on one side of the tent and Katara on the other.

In about 1 hour, Aang was fast asleep when all of a sudden, Katara crawled over.

"Mister Aang?" Katara asked, fear in her voice.

Aang opened his eyes and looked at her with surprise. He yawned, "Yeah?"

"I had a bad dream." She said, starting to cry.

Aang's eyes got wide, and he picked her up in his arms.

"It's okay, shhhh….shhhh….."Aang said. She was sobbing now.

Katara nuzzled up against him as Aang hummed a lullaby he had been sung as a child. He gently rocked her back and forth, back and forth, until she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Katara,"

**End of Day 1**


	4. Day 2, 5 remaining

_Day 2, 5 remain_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

When they woke of the next morning, Aang noticed that he was holding Katara and he smiled. She looked so cute with her thumb in her mouth, gently sucking while she slept. He cradled her in his arms for a little, gently stroking her hair. Soon enough, she woke up.

Katara looked up and there was Aang, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Mister Aang." Katara said, in a cute toddler voice that Aang couldn't get enough of.

"Good morning." He replied.

She hopped out of his lap and started jumping around. She started to bark. Aang was dumbfounded, staring in shock.

"Let's play doggies! I'm the doggie!" Katara said, crawling around on her hands and knees. Aang sighed.

"Katara, right now isn't-," Aang said, trying to find a way to escape his doggie-playing death.

"Bark! Bark!"

"We have to get to th-,"

"Bark! Bark!"

"Kat-,"

"Bark! Bark!"

There was no way to escape it… He had to play "doggies".

Aang sighed. "How do you play "doggies"?" He asked.

"Well, you'll be my owner, and I'll be the puppy!" Katara said, prancing around on her hands and knees.

"Umm, okay?" Aang said, but then a thought struck him.

"Hey Katara," Aang said.

"Yeah, Mister Aang?" Katara asked, stopping prancing for a split second, but then continuing.

"I have an idea." Aang said, smiling.

Katara smiled from ear to ear. "What's the idea! What's the idea!" She said, hopping up and down.

"Well," Aang said, "I'll be the type of owner who puts his dog in a bag of his, okay?"

"Oh! Oh! Yeah! Yeah!" Katara said, hopping up and down.

"Okay then, get in," Aang said, holding the baby carrier open. She jumped in and started barking.

"And guess what, Katara," Aang said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"We're gonna go flying!" Aang said.

Katara smiled. Aang picked Katara up, in her…sorry, "doggie" carrier.

They went outside and walked up to the beach. He spread the wings of his glider out and jumped into the air. Katara screamed with excitement. She spread her arms as if they were wings and flapped them like a bird.

"I'm not a doggie anymore! I'm a bird! KAW!!!!!" She yelled in joy.

"Oh not this again." Aang muttered to himself. Katara stayed awake the whole trip to one of the mountains near the Southern Air temple. It was about 10 'o clock at night, so they stopped at a nearby mountain.

This was the mountain that they took the airbenders learning to ride gliders and perform harder moves. As he looked at the mountain and the building near it, he began to remember when he was learning to ride his glider.

(_Flash back)_

"_Hey, Aang! Look at me!" Kang, one of his best friends, shouted as he did a looptie-loop through the air. _

_Aang laughed, "Good one! Now watch this!" _

_Aang spun around and went twice as fast. _

"_Wow!" Kang yelled as he flew into a cloud. Soon, Kang was plummeting to the ground. He was screaming._

"_Kang!" Aang shouted, flying towards Kang. Kang was wet so his glider stopped working. Aang caught him just in time and then they started laughing like crazy._

"_Good catch, Aang!" Yat sen, a younger boy yelled from the cliff-side. He couldn't airbend, but he was great friends with Aang. _

_(End of flashback)_

Aang chuckled at the memory. He was ten when he learned to ride his glider. Yat sen was seven and Kang was twelve like Aang. Aang landed at one of the cliffs and sat Katara down. She decided that being a bird was more fun so she started kawing again.

Aang laughed and relived his flashback, doing his special spinning move.

"That was AWESOME! Mister Aang!" Katara yelled.

Aang landed next to her and saw an old man come out of the building. Aang gasped and took a fighting stance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No, no! I don't want to fight," The weak, old man said.

Aang loosened his stance, but got in front of Katara.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"My name…is Yat sen." The man said.

Aang's mouth dropped open.

"You…..I…….Yat sen?!" Aang stuttered.

"It's good to see you again too, Aang," Yat sen said, spreading his arms for a hug. Aang of course, hugged him.

"I have a room for you to stay in, Aang…if your interested, you and your friend can stay the night." Yat sen said.

"We'd love to," Aang said, following Yat sen into the building.

Katara and Aang laid down on the bed and Katara fell asleep instantly.

Aang stayed up, dreaming about his early childhood.

.

.

.

.

.

**There's day 2…only 5 remain…..like the chapter says…**

**Next chapter will be Day 3, 4 remain; Wow, I brought one of Aang's friends into the story! Yat sen, and the other airbender friend, Kang. I love Chinese names, they're amazing.**

**Okay, I hope to update within the next week! :)**

**Oh, and the whole "doggie" and "birdie" things, were just to express Katara's age, and plus, I thought it was funny. So yeah, there it is.**

**Buh Bye**

**-AangKatara777**


	5. Day 3, 4 remaining

**Day 3, 4 remaining**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the morning, Aang carried Katara into the kitchen of the house, looking for Yat Sen. He was there, making dumplings.

"Good morning," he said, setting two bowls of dumplings on the table with chopsticks.

"Good morning," Aang replied.

"Good Mawning," Katara said.

"Eat up, I made dumplings," Yat Sen said, "You still like dumplings, right Aang?"

"Yes, very much, thank you," Aang said, sitting down and taking the chopsticks in his hand.

Katara starred at the chopsticks again. "Mister Aang?"

"Yeah?" Aang said, putting a dumpling into his mouth. He looked down at her, she had a look of confusion on her face. "Oh, okay," he said, swallowing.

Katara jumped onto Aang's lap and Aang began to feed her.

After she was done, Aang spoke. "Yat sen?"

"Yes, Aang?" Yat sen replied.

"How did you escape the firenation?" Aang asked, sticking another dumpling in his mouth as Katara played with his Air Nation necklace.

"Well, once you had left, I went to the monks to see where you were." Yat sen said. "They said you had gone to bed early, but then Monk Gyatsu came into the room panting for breath saying, _'He's gone! He's gone! Aang left!'. _I didn't know what he meant by that, so I asked him and he showed me your note." Yat sen continued.

He repeated the note. "_Dear Gyatsu and the other monks,_

_I am sorry to say that I have left. I can't stand losing Gyatsu, I don't want to be the Avatar. I know that I cannot change that, but you can't take me from him. I don't know where I will go, but I can't take this pressure anymore. I am sad about leaving, and I hope you don't hate me for my decisions._

_Sincerely, _

_Aang_

Aang sighed, that was the last communication he had with the monks. Katara noticed that he was sad so she hugged him. "Don't be sad, Mister Aang."

Aang smiled, "I'm not…."

"So about a month later, the monks had had many searches for you," He paused for a minute, but then continued, "And they didn't find you, it was then that everything happened. The fire nation invaded, you probably think none of them survived. But they did, into this house here. We hid here for a while, by then, all of the air temples were empty. It was a very sad time for all of us." He sighed at the memory.

"A lot of the bison and lemurs were saved too. I have kept them going for a whi-," He said.

"You have bison and lemurs?!?!?!" Aang shouted it joy, interrupting him.

"Yes, actually, I have a female bison almost full grown, and a pair of lemurs whose son went missing about a two years ago." Yat Sen said, "Why?"

"I have a bison and a lemur! Both boys! And I think that those lemurs' son is Momo! My lemur!" Aang said shouting with joy.

"That's great!" Yat sen said.

"But….what happened to the rest of them?" Aang asked.

"They all died of a strange disease, they had a hard time breathing, then they started to get very ill, they died within a few months, leaving me and the bison and lemurs." Yat sen said.

"Oh," Aang said, "I wonder why you didn't get infected."

"Only the airbenders got infected. Maybe only they can get infected." Yat sen suggested.

"Maybe," Aang said.

"I'd like to hear more about you now, who'd this little one?" Yat sen said, smiling, lightly pinching Katara's cheek. She giggled.

"Well, this is my friend, Katara," Aang said.

"Hello, Mister." Katara said waving with the hand that wasn't in her mouth.

Yat sen laughed.

"She isn't really a toddler, she's a teen." Aang continued.

Yat sen raised a confused eyebrow. "Well, then, that is one small and naïve teen."

"No, no, I mean."—sigh—"There is this spirit man, who calls himself the 'Time Bender'" Aang said with air quotes. "He captured us because he needed a crystal that only Katara knew about, but she only knew about it when she was a toddler, so he turned her into a toddler. I have had to care for her ever since. So far, I have had her for 3 days."

"Ah, I see," Yat sen said, "I have heard of him, but I thought he was just a myth, well, let's change the subject, how have your travels been?"

Aang continued telling Yat sen about everything. From waking up in the iceberg to facing Ozai during Sozin's Comet.

Eventually, it was around noon and Aang and Katara had to leave.

"It has been so good to see you, I will bring back Appa and Momo so they maybe can well…uh"—cough cough—"Have…..fun…." Aang said.

"I get you," Yat sen laughed.

Aang laughed too.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, you'll learn when your older." Aang said.

So they took off, Katara acted like a bird…again, and they arrived at the Southern Water Tribe.

It was around 7 o' clock. Aang landed there and carried Katara over to a tent which was owned by Hakoda, Katara's father.

He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Chief…Hakoda?" Aang said.

"Aang?" Hakoda asked, recognizing the voice, turning around.

"Umm, there is something you might want to know about this toddler with me." Aang said.

"Katara?!" Hakoda said, standing up.

"Daddy!" Katara yelled, reaching her arms for Hakoda. Hakoda picked her up in complete shock. "You're old!"

"Aang," Hakoda asked, anger clear in his voice, "Care to explain why my daughter is a toddler?"

"Well, ya see?" Aang began.

He told him the whole story.

"Hmm, well, I remember Katara used to play with it when she was younger, but I am not sure where it is. The elder people of the tribe might know, but right now you should rest, you look very tired." Hakoda said.

And he was, he had large bags under his eyes and he looked very stressed. "Okay, we'll look for it in the morning."

Aang fell asleep in a tent Hakoda set up for him. Katara insisted she sleep with her dad. They all slept well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Well, there's the story of Yat Sen and the rest of the Airbenders…**

**The Next Chapter: Day 4, 3 remain… Oh no, they haven't even found the crystal yet and its 3 days until…bad things happen. What will happen?!**

**-AangKatara777**


	6. Day 4, 3 remaining

**Chapter 6:**

**.**

**.**

**Day 4, 3 remaining**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang woke up in the morning to the smell of a campfire. He exited his tent and saw the village huddled by a fire. Katara was telling them about her times with "Mister Aang". They seemed to have gotten used to Katara as a toddler.

Katara was imitating her dog for them, they all laughed.

Katara sat on her dad's lap and asked him something, "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes, Katara?" Hakoda answered.

"Where's mommy? I haven't seen her yet." Katara said with puppy-dog eyes.

It got silent. Everyone around the fire opened their mouths in shock.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Umm, Katara? She…..uh.." Hakoda began.

"She is visiting a friend….In the earth kingdom!" Aang blurted out. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, okay," Katara said.

Everyone sighed in relief. They didn't want to tell her that her mom died.

Aang took a seat next to Katara on the ground. Hakoda handed him a bowl of rice. He took it willingly, he was very hungry, he hadn't had food since yesterday morning.

Eventually, it came time for Katara to need to go potty. So Hakoda took her to the "bathroom".

As she and her father were away, Aang told everyone the story of what happened.

When Katara came back, Aang spoke.

"So, Katara, do you have a special toy that's pretty?" Aang asked.

"Oh yeah!" Katara nearly screamed, "I have a pretty rock with the water symbol on it!"

"Yeah! That's the one!" Aang said. "Where is it!"

"I put it in my toy box." Katara said, "Daddy, can you get it please?"

"Oh! You need…that toy?" Hakoda asked, looking worried.

"Umm, yeah, it's still here….Isn't it!?" Aang asked, looking ten times as worried.

"We sold it to the Northern Water Tribe about 5 years ago, they were paying 200 gold pieces for it." Hakoda confessed.

"WHAT?!" Aang yelled.

"You sold my toy?!" Katara cried, tears forming, "But I was playing with it last week."

Everyone looked at me. "Well, Katara, uhh…..you've been sleeping-no…uh, you…….Time traveled!" Aang said, trying to convince her.

Katara gasped in amazement. "That's!…So!….Cool!" Katara yelled, putting her hands up in the air.

"Yeah," Aang said, sighing in relief that she believed him.

"But wait," Aang said, instantly standing up, "We have to get to the North Pole NOW!"

"How many days do you have left, until….." Hakoda faded the last word.

"One..Two…Three…Three days!" Aang yelled. "I have to be in the north pole in THREE DAYS!"

"Then, Hurry Aang! Hurry!" Hakoda yelled.

Aang instantly flew to his friend, Yat Sen's house.

It took him about two hours though.

"Back so soon, Aang?" Yat Sen said, walking out with his lemurs in his arms.

"I have to get to the North Pole in less than 3 days!" Aang yelled, holding Katara.

"I have an idea," Yat sen said, walking into a nearby cave.

A large, furry creature walked out.

"This is Sayuri, the fastest flying bison on earth…besides the fact that there are two in the world," Yat sen said.

"You mean I can take her?!" Aang yelled in excitement.

"Yes, if it means saving this young one, I am all for it." Yat sen said.

Aang quickly jumped onto Sayuri's neck and took the reigns.

Yat Sen walked up to Sayuri and told her that Aang was a friend, and to do everything he says.

Sayuri nodded and started to walk out of the cave.

"Hurry Aang!" Yat Sen yelled, as they began flying.

They got high in the air and Katara was having the time of her life.

"I'm on a flying buffalo! I'm on a flying buffalo!" Katara said, singing it as if it were a song.

Aang told Sayuri to head for the Northern Watertribe and he walked back onto the saddle and sat down.

Katara had collapsed on the ground from being tired of jumping around. Aang took her in his arms and fell asleep.

**End of day 4**


	7. Day 5, 2 remaining

**Day 5, 2 remaining**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mister Aang! Mister Aang!" Katara shouted. Aang groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes. Unfortunately for Aang,…..

"Wake Up!" Katara yelled, jumping on top of him.

"Ow! Hey!" Aang yelled in pain, "Get!---ow!---Off!---ow!—Of!---ow!---Me!"

Katara gasped, but in joy. "Your awake!"

"Yeah! I am now!" Aang said, overly annoyed. He rubbed his stomach where the little 6-year-old toddler had jumped on him. "Wh-what do you need?"

"I'm bored…." Katara said, looking sad. "And hungry…."

"Wait, how long have we-or…I been asleep?" Aang asked.

"Well, a long time ago, the sun was over there," Katara pointed east, "And now it's up there!" She said, sticking her arm up high in the air, pointing slightly to the west.

"It's 2-o-clock! Why didn't you wake me earlier!?" Aang asked.

Katara started whimpering, "I just didn't want to bodwer you, Mister Aang" She had tears streaming down her face.

Aang instantly softened and took her in his arms. "It's okay, shhh, I'm sorry for yelling, shhhhh,"

Katara cried for a little, but then got very interested in a nearby bird. Thus starting the 'I'm a bird' thing….again. Aang sighed and continued steering Sayuri. They pasted Roku's temple within an hour, it was where Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo were at, Aang felt extremely determined as he past it and they made it to Jong-Ue, a town close to the Northern Air temple. Sayuri was extremely tired so she instantly fell asleep. Aang started setting up camp.

"Mister Aang?" Katara asked, sitting on Sayuri's saddle which was now sitting on the forest floor.

"Yeah, Katara?" Aang replied, grabbing a sleeping bag from the saddle and spreading it on the ground.

"Can I help?" Katara asked, using the puppy-dog-face. Aang, being a sucker for the puppy-dog-face, let her help him set up a tent. Later, Aang and Katara sat by the fire eating rice. Katara climbed in Aang's lap to eat.

Once she was done, she laid her head back on Aang. He gave her a hug because of her cuteness.

"You're my best friend, Mister Aang." Katara said, closing her eyes.

"Same here, Katara, you're my best friend too," Aang said, stroking her tiny braid.

"Really?!" Katara asked in complete joy. Aang laughed.

"Yeah, really," Aang said, smiling.

They went to bed shortly, Katara was in the tent, and Aang was in a sleeping bag nearby.

**End of Day 5**

**

* * *

**

Sorry that was short, I got bored of typing, and plus, I made Aang sleep half the day, lol

Next Chapter Name: Day 6, 1 remaining

**OMG! What do you think is gonna happen!?**

**There's chapter 7, please review!**


	8. Day 6, 1 remaining

**.**

**.**

**Day 6, 1 remaining**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang woke up and yawned. He heard a faint snoring coming from the tent and he giggled when he saw a sleeping Katara, thumb hanging halfway in her mouth, half out. Sayuri was still sleeping; it was a flying bison's duty to give transport so they needed to sleep any chance they got.

Aang walked over to the fire and started it up again. They were running out of rice, but they could probably pick some up in the North Pole as they get the crystal. By flying bison, getting to the North Pole would be just a few hours.

He put the rice kettle over the fire and boiled the water. The dew made the fire weak so Aang dried out the fire with air bending and lit the dry wood on fire. It blazed up and soon enough, the water was boiling, so Aang put in the rice.

A few minutes later, Katara came out. She woke up to the smell of rice. At the sight of Aang she ran up to him and flew into his arms, giving him a giant hug. Aang fell over at the sudden impact and started laughing. Katara did, too.

"Good morning to you too, Katara," Aang laughed, sitting up.

"Good Mawning, Mister Aang," Katara said, smiling. She gave him another hug.

Aang smiled and sat Katara down on the ledge he made with earthbending for a seat. In a few minutes, the rice was done and he handed Katara a bowl and chopsticks.

Aang looked at her '_What do I do with chopsticks?' _face and sighed…again.

"I am going to teach you how to use chopsticks today, Katara." Aang said, putting his arm around the toddler.

"Reawly?" Katara asked, joy pure in her voice.

"Yes, really." Aang said. He grabbed her hand lightly and told her some instructions.

"First, put this chopstick between your thumb and pointer finger and let it rest there. Remember to keep it still and in place." Aang said, placing the chopstick in the right area.

Katara starred at her hand, waiting for the ability to use chopsticks.

"Then," Aang said, grabbing the other chopstick. "You hold this in your hand but holding like you hold a brush." He placed it in the right place.

"Then you just move the top one like this," Aang said, moving the top chopstick.

Katara looked utterly amazed.

"I can use chopsticks!" Katara exclaimed.

She immediately dug into her rice with her newfound chopstick skills. Aang laughed when some of her rice flew onto her face on one of her attempts. She laughed too.

Soon, she was picking up inch-wide pieces of rice and actually having it make it to her mouth. After they had breakfast, Aang and Katara cleared up camp and settled everything on Sayuri's saddle. Aang jumped onto Sayuri's neck and Katara climbed onto the saddle and they took off.

Katara was fiddling with Aang's stuff when she came across a painting. But it wasn't just any painting. It was a painting called, "The heroes of the world", and it had Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki on it. Katara studied the people closely. She looked at the Water tribe girl.

"Mister Aang?" Katara asked.

"Yeah?" Aang asked, climbing onto the saddle.

"Who's this pretty lady?" Katara asked, showing Aang the picture.

"Oh, that's you---re cousin! Your cousin! Yeah, that's it!" Aang said, growing red in his face.

"I have a cousin?" Katara asked.

"Um, yeah, her name is……uh…..Ailin?" Aang said.

"Ailin? That's a pretty name……" She looked at the people closer. "She looks like my mom,"

Aang had calmed down, but his eyes opened farther slightly when she said this.

"Yeah, she helped me and my friends save the world." Aang said, smiling, remembering the good times.

"That's awesome!" Katara exclaimed, "My life is so boring, I never get to go on adventures…"

"Trust me, Katara, you will, but when you're older." Aang said.

Katara climbed into Aang lap and fell asleep while Aang steered Sayuri. In about 2 hours, they made it to the Northern Water tribe.

Aang jumped off of Sayuri with Katara in his arms and rushed to the City Hall of the Northern Water tribe. He ran in and saw Chief Arnook sitting on his throne. He ran up.

"Why hello, Avatar Aang, what can I do for you?" Chief Arnook asked.

"I am here for a special crystal, it has special spiritual powers and it is shaped in the watertribe symbol." Aang said, quickly.

"Oh, that? When the firenation attacked us, they stole that and took it with them. Right now, it is in the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se. It is worthless now, just another crystal." Chief Arnook said.

During all that, Aang's jaw dropped open more and more, and more.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aang yelled.

Chief Arnook was surprised by Aang's sudden temper.

"Why? Do you need the crystal _that _badly?" Arnook asked.

"If I don't get this crystal in the next few days, Katara will die!" Aang yelled.

"Where is she?" Arnook asked.

"She's right here! If I don't bring her back with the crystal by the end of this week, Katara will become very sick and die. But if I bring her back with the crystal, the spirit will turn Katara back and he will retrieve his powerful spirit again." Aang said.

"I lost you after 'die'," Arnook said, "But if you want to save Katara, you must head to the Crystal Catacombs…..Now!"

Aang nodded and bowed. He ran out the door in a bigger rush than he had ever been in his life.

He jumped onto Sayuri's neck and steered her out to sea. Aang hadn't noticed that he had only one day left…

He had one day left.

.

.

.

**End of Day 6**

**

* * *

**

There is chapter 8.

**The next chapter: Day 7, 0 remaining**

**Dun Dun Dun!!!!! It's not in the Northern Watertribe and they have to make it to the Crystal Catacombs in Ba Sing Se in 1 day! What will happen!? Tell me what you think!**

**Please Review! Please no flamers….for ANY of my stories. **

**Buh Bye for now…**

**-AangKatara777**


	9. Day 7, 0 remaining

**Day 7, 0 remain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24 Hours remaining…**

**.**

**.**

They rushed out on Sayuri. Katara was in her bag, clutching his chest for life…literally.

The clouds brewed overhead, pouring the little droplets everywhere. Katara was hiding in her bag, holding a blanket over her head so to not get water on herself. But Aang was in too much of a rush to even think of the rain as anything but an obstacle. An obstacle keeping him from saving Katara.

They had twenty-four hours to get to Ba Sing Se, go into the crystal catacombs, find the crystal, and make it back to Roku's temple. Aang had almost completely lost hope. But every time he looked at her big, cerulean eyes, he felt that he could do anything.

They continued towards the Earth Kingdom.

24 hours……..

.

.

**22 Hours remaining…**

**.**

**.**

After riding for two hours, Katara had fallen asleep. Sometimes giggling about something funny in her dream. She seemed so happy…

The storm let up and the rain only sprinkled the ground. The storm clouds pasted, giving Aang hope that he could finish this task.

He rode on, passing boats and towns and villages. Silently waving as the people shouted below "Avatar Aang! Avatar Aang!", cheering for the hero of the world.

He entered the Yama mountain range. Katara had to "go", but she ended up running around the mountains, trying to pet every furry creature there. The storm acted up again so Aang and Katara fell asleep…

22 hours……

.

.

**. . 18 Hours remaining…**

.

.

Aang woke up, picking up Katara and placing her in her sack. She still was sucking her thumb. Aang sighed.

The storm let up again and again the sun shone. Brightly warming the day. It was six in the morning but still sunny. He took off on Sayuri.

They were still 10 hours from Ba Sing Se. Aang believed he could make it…but could he?

The rays from the sun made Katara and Aang sweaty, so Aang took off his shirt. Katara was panting heavily and Aang got worried.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked climbing onto the saddle, where Katara was.

"I am hot, and I am sweaty, I need a bath." Katara whimpered, looking as if she was about to cry. She gave him the puppy-dog look.

Once again, he caved in because of the Puppy-dog face. How could he? She was the most adorable toddler he had ever seen.

He flew down to a randomly placed river and waterfall, in-between two mountains. His eyes grew wide when he realized _'Oh! I'm about to clean a toddler…yay?'_.

She took off her clothes until she was butt-naked. Aang blushed, even though it was a toddler. She giggled and jumped into the water.

Aang wadded in and stood next to Katara who was floating. Aang grabbed soap from his travel pack and grabbed a wash cloth. He put the soap on the wash cloth and rubbed her back with it.

After washing Katara, Aang climbed back onto Sayuri with Katara. Once up there, Aang helped Katara into her Water tribe robe.

They took off.

18 hours…

**.**

**.**

**15 Hours remaining…**

**.**

**.**

Katara soon fell asleep on Sayuri's saddle. Aang was dozing off from boredom.

They were almost out of the mountains but still had many, many, many miles to go.

They flew on…

And on….

And on………

15 hours…

.

.

**10 Hours remaining…**

**.**

**.**

The city was in sight! Katara and Aang were both sitting in front, anxiously waiting for their arrival. They made it there in about 20 minutes.

They jumped off when they landed next to the palace. They ran in and were greeted by the Earth King and Basco, they had come back after the war.

"We need to get into the crystal catacombs!" Aang said in a hurry.

"Why? I thought you would never want to go back there, because of……" The Earth King trailed off.

"Well, I need to now, or else Katara will die!" Aang yelled, sounding more aggressive than it needed to be.

"Well, then," The Earth King said, taken back a little by the yelling, "I will have some Dai Li Agents escort you."

"That isn't necessary, we just need to be brought to where the tunnel is." Aang said.

"Fine, then," The Earth King said, turning his head to a group of good Dai Li agents. "Dai Li, escort the avatar and his friend to the opening of the crystal catacomb tunnel."

"Very well, sir," A Dai Li agent said. "Follow me, Avatar Aang,"

They escorted Aang and Katara to the opening of the tunnel, then they proceeded back to the palace as Aang walked in.

Katara gasped. "We're in a tunnel! Awesome!"

Aang chuckled and kept walking down.

Eventually, they made it to the opening. Aang's heart froze when he saw the battlefield. The broken crystal tent was still in place, and the dent in the ground where Katara caught him was still there. No one had entered here since that day, that dreadful day. His scar started to burn a bit, also.

He just sighed and walked in and put Katara on the ground.

"Let's go look for your toy, Katara," Aang said.

10 hours….

.

.

**6 Hours remaining…**

**.**

**.**

After hours of searching, they still hadn't found it. Aang even doubted it was there. He lost hope by the minutes.

Katara kept looking for her 'toy'.

A few minutes past and Katara shouted…

"It's here! I found it!"

Aang's heart leaped with joy when he saw the little toddler, carrying the crystal. He picked her up in his arms and swung her into the air.

"You did it!" Aang yelled with joy, "Now we need to go to the Fire Nation!"

"Okay, Mister Aang," Katara said.

6 hours…

.

.

**2 Hours…**

**.**

**.**

Aang and Katara had fallen asleep. They were tired from all the work they did.

Little did they know, they had…

Two hours left…

.

.

**………………**

**.**

**.**

Aang woke up in the middle of the night to Katara sitting beside him.

"Mister Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"…I don't feel so good,

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	10. Some things are meant to be

**Some things are meant to be…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previously, **_

_**On Timebender**_

"_Mister Aang?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't feel so good,"_

_._

_._

_._

"What do you mean you don't feel good?" Aang asked, worrying like crazy.

"My belly hurts, and my throat hurts, and my head hurts," Katara said, whimpering, sniffling occasionally.

"Oh, uh…uhmm…we need to get on Sayuri now!" Aang said, swooping Katara up in his arms. She started to suck her thumb.

Aang jumped onto Sayuri's saddle faster than anything he had done in his life.

He took off. They had past the Serpant's Pass the day before. Now the Si Wong Desert was in view to his left. He was passing a very small portion of the desert.

Katara started to cough. Aang jumped when she coughed. He hugged her tightly and said soothing words in her ear.

"How long have you been feeling bad?" Aang asked.

"I was feeling bad when we feel asleep," Katara said, Aang's eyes getting wider by the seconds, "I threw up a few hours later and then I told you, Mister Aang,"

"You threw up?!" Aang asked.

"Uh, huh…" Katara said, her voice was getting hoarse.

She fell asleep and quiet consumed them both. The passed more mountains and Aang saw another storm coming, so he landed on a mountain and went into a cave. He was determined not to fall asleep, but he was going to wait for the storm to let up.

Katara's breathing was heavy.

_It was getting slower…_

Aang hugged her to his chest.

_And slower…_

Katara started crying, so did Aang.

_And even slower…_

Aang looked at Katara with pure fear.

_It stopped…_

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Aang yelled, new tears streaming from his red face. He hugged her close and went into the avatar state.

He jumped onto Sayuri, still glowing, and took the reigns. He didn't care if there was a storm, Katara had just died, he couldn't take it.

He sped off on the fastest bison on the planet.

He passed the mountains.

He crossed the oceans.

Still holding the limp waterbender in his hands.

After an hour, he was still glowing, he made it past the storm, and now he was in view of the temple. The temple where it all started.

He stopped glowing as he came closer and closer to the temple.

He looked at the little waterbender.

'_I can't even keep a toddler alive,' _Aang thought, as new tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

He walked into the temple and meditated. He entered the spirit world and went into the Timebender temple.

He cried as he walked.

He held the limp waterbender, and the crystal in his arms.

He came into view of the Timebender, Sokka, and Toph.

Sokka looked wide-eyed at the dead toddler in Aang's arms, it was his sister.

"Here's your crystal!" Aang shouted, his tears never ceasing.

The Timebender turned around and picked it up.

"I see you have failed the task I have given to you." The timebender said, looking at Katara.

"I got you your crystal! That was the task!" Aang yelled.

"This task was a test, to see your responsibility. Clearly, you don't have good responsibility." The old man said.

That threw Aang off the edge. "A test!? MY FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF A TEST!?" Aang shouted.

The timebender walked up to him.

"You better be lucky I can't bend here, because if I could, I'd rip you to shreds!" Aang yelled.

In a second, The timebender swooped Katara in his arms.

"Give her back!" Aang yelled.

"I am not as bad of a person as you think I am, young Avatar." The man said.

"What do you mean!?" Aang asked, harshly, "You killed her!"

"This was a test, a test that you failed, but, I kept a promise, a promise that if you return my crystal, I would bring your friend back to her age-,"

"But you-," Aang interrupted.

"_Alive," _The timebender said, faintly smiling.

Aang's eyes filled with tears of joy, "You'll bring her back!?"

"Yes,"

The timebender took Katara into another room and Aang waited.

In an hour, the Timebender walked out.

"Is she?" Aang asked.

"Yes, she is alive, she will still be sick for about a week though, it will be like a cold…You may see her now, then take her with you," the man said.

"Thank you," Aang said, walking into the room.

Katara was fourteen again, sleeping, and she was breathing fine. Aang ran over.

"Katara…….you're okay." He said, giving her a hug.

She woke up from her sleep and said, "Aang?" She yawned. "What happened?"

"You….uh…when the man asked for the crystal you got dizzy from hitting your head and you fell unconscious, then we found out you had a fever, so….you're here." Aang lied.

"Oh, okay," She said, before passing out.

Aang smiled and picked her up, carrying her to Appa, who had just gotten acquainted with Sayuri. He placed her on Appa and Sokka and Toph got on Sayuri.

They drove back to the home of Yat Sen and thanked him for his help. He said that it would be best for Sayuri to stay with them so that the Sky Bison would not die out. (_he..he)_ Momo met with his parents again and….well, unfortunately the only way to rebuild the lemurs was….yeah, not gonna go into that.

As for Aang and Katara, Aang stayed with Katara until she got better, and once she was…

They lived happily…ever…..after…

**The End**


	11. Author's Notes

**Author's notes**

_**Thank you, to everyone who reviewed this, or even read this! You guy's reviews sometimes made me laugh with your "Oh no!"s and your "RUN AANG RUN!"s, They were fun to read, **_

_**Here are all the people who reviewed, I thank you all, so much!**_

_Clouds-in-the-head_

_avatargirl92008_

_blue-kataang_

_Icepath94_

_Katarawatertriber_

_I-know-im-new_

_Seabluecutie_

_**You guys really helped me continue this story!**_

_**My next story: **_

_**My next story is one called "The Spirit"**_

_**It will be another Aang/Katara story**_

_**Look out for it, okay?**_

**Thank you all so much!**

**-AangKatara777**


End file.
